


Private Celebrations

by AlyssaPeverell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaPeverell/pseuds/AlyssaPeverell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 15 years of marriage, it’s the private celebration that Severus enjoys the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Celebrations

The door to the bedroom hit the stone wall with a bang.

  
Once the entryway was clear Severus, with Harry wrapped up in his arms, strode to the large bed that dominated the room. He carefully deposited Harry in the center of their bed before climbing up to join him.

  
Severus moved to undo the buttons of Harry’s shirt, but before he could get the second button through its hole, the shirt, along with the rest of both his and Harry’s clothes, was gone. When he glanced up at his lover’s face he was met with a smirk. “You’ve been teasing me all day. I don’t want to waste any time.”

  
Despite his companion’s order to get in him as soon as possible, Severus still took his time to prepare Harry’s entrance. He took the time to use three fingers, and by the time he was ready to replace his fingers with his cock, Harry was whimpering and whispering to Severus to ‘please just fuck me already’.

  
“Your wish is my command,” he purred to Harry as he positioned the head of his cock at the tight ring of muscle and entered Harry in one forceful thrust.

  
“Guh…YES,” Harry moaned. “Fin-ohgod, yes right there-ally. Mmmh, love you Sev’rus.”

As Severus drove into Harry, bringing them ever closer to their release, he responded to Harry’s scream.

“Yes, you’re so hot, so tight Harry, love.”

 

“Uhn, Sev, I’m close.”

  
At this declaration from Harry, Severus moved his left hand from where it had been playing with Harry’s nipples, keeping his right hand in Harry’s left, and joined Harry’s hand where it was pumping his own cock.

  
“I’m almost there, love,” Severus murmured to Harry.

  
One last stroke to his cock had Harry spurting out his seed while Severus thrust one more time into the tight heat of Harry, spilling his seed into the rhythmically clenching depths.   
When they had recovered some of their breath, Severus moved from where he had collapsed on Harry’s chest and moved to lie beside him, gathering him close and pressing a kiss to the top of his hair.

  
“I had to do something to entertain myself while we were surrounded by Weasleys and various other Gryffindors. I chose to tease you to entertain myself this afternoon.”

  
“You had the Malfoys there for you. Besides, you know the Weasleys are your family, too; we’ve been married for 15 years.”

  
“And I’ll still be complaining about having family at our anniversary celebrations when it’s our 30th anniversary.”

  
“I don’t hear you complaining about our private celebrations.”

  
“Brat,” Severus accused. “Go to sleep.”

  
“Night Severus,” Harry yawned.

  
“Good night Harry,” Severus told his husband.

  
FIN


End file.
